EX
by Bucin is fun
Summary: Sakura Haruno yang sedang berbelanja di supermarket merasa sangat kesal karena bertemu dengan Sabaku no Gaara, Sang mantan yang senang mengusiknya. Dan tak cukup sampai situ, kesialannya bertambah saat Sang kekasih, Kakashi Hatake, menemukan dirinya dan Gaara tengah berpelukan/ 'Ini mantan minta disantet ya'/ "... Rasanya aku ingin loncat dari pohon tomat saja"/ RnR?/ #Savana


**Naruto belongs to Masashi K.**

 **This Story belongs to Savana.**

xxx

KAKASAKU FICTION

 **EX**

xxx

Sakura Haruno yang sedang berbelanja di supermarket merasa sangat kesal karena bertemu dengan Sabaku no Gaara, Sang mantan yang senang mengusiknya. Dan tak cukup sampai situ, kesialannya bertambah saat Sang kekasih, Kakashi Hatake, menemukan dirinya dan Gaara tengah berpelukan/ 'Ini mantan minta disantet ya?'/ RnR?

xxx

Sakura Haruno, adalah nama dari gadis kembang gula yang tengah bersenandung riang dengan troli yang sedang di dorongnya ke rak susu.

Trek!

Troli yang penuh dengan bahan masakan itu akhirnya terhenti tepat di depan rak yang penuh dengan susu dalam berbagai merek dan rasa.

Tangan mungil lentiknya meraih dua kotak susu stroberi berukuran sedang, mungkin 600 ml, yang mana berbeda merek. Memandang sekilas kedua tulisan bold yang tertera sebagai nama produk, gadis musim semi itu mengendusnya pelan, 'Hmm, bau karton.' Batinnya.

Kini kedua netra hijau klorofil itu memandang bagian belakang kotak yang berisi rincian produk, mengamatinya dengan cermat, seolah-olah pilihannya amatlah penting.

"Mana yang harus kupilih ya, yang gulanya 20 persen ataukah yang 21 persen? Hmm, ini sangat rumit." Ucap Sakura pelan, lengkap dengan kerut di dahi lebarnya.

"Yang 21 persen." Celetuk seseorang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang masih terfokus pada kotak di tangannya, tidak memedulikan siapa lawan bicaranya.

"Karena kau suka manis, Saki." Jawab seseorang itu lagi, yang kali ini langsung dibalas dongakan kepala dan tatapan tajam dari gadis yang ia panggil Saki.

"Apa? Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa kau masih hidup?" Tanya Sakura sewot pada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sabaku no Gaara, yang kini berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya.

Okay, mungkin kalian menganggap pertanyaan yang terakhir itu kejam, tapi Sakura tidak merasa bersalah akan hal itu, pasalnya Gaara pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya tak mampu hidup tanpa Sakura, dan melihatnya yang kini tetap hidup setelah berstatus menjadi mantan, membuat Sakura jadi perlu mempertanyakan, walau hal itu hanya akan menjadi bualan belaka.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendengus keras, bukannya sakit hati akan ucapan Sakura, Gaara malah melempar senyum seringai andalannya. Okay, jika dulu Sakura akan meleleh saat melihat senyum menawan Gaara, saat ini ia malah merasa ingin menyerempetkan troli di depannya ke tubuh mantan sialannya itu.

"Menyingkin dari sana, atau kurempeyek kau!" Ancam Sakura dengan tudingan dari jari telunjuknya. Sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi susu mana yang ia pilih, gadis gulali itu langsung memasukkan belasan kotak susu stroberi dari berbagai merek dengan begitu saja, berusaha menghindari pertemuan dengan Gaara.

Bukannya merasa terganggu akan ancaman dari gadis mungil bertenaga monster yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya, Sabaku no Gaara malah ikutan mendorong trolinya sendiri di samping Sakura yang menuju ke arah stand daging kulkasan.

"Kau kenapa mengikutiku sih?" Protes Sakura kesal, tangannya mengambil beberapa bungkus daging sambil mengamatinya.

"Kaa-san pernah bilang padaku kalau aku harus selalu mengikuti mimpiku." Jawab Gaara dengan kekehan kecil di ujung kalimatnya.

Sakura merotasikan emeraldnya jengah, 'Ini mantan minta disantet ya? Ngeselin banget', batin gadis gulali itu kesal.

"Dengarkan aku Gaara, kita sudah berakhir sejak kau dalam posisi 'ready to war' dengan wanita lain, jadi berhenti mengusikku." Ucap Sakura disertai kacak di pinggangnya.

"Aku sudah minta maaf untuk itu, aku khilaf. Aku berjanji jika kita kembali aku tak akan mengulanginya." Balas Gaara dalam intonasi serius.

"Hentikan drama picisan ini, kita jadi seperti sinetron kisah nyata Konohasiar saja. Aku sudah punya kekasih, dan tak tertarik dengan pria yang tidak bisa menjaga 'barang'nya sendiri." Dengus Sakura meremehkan.

Gaara terdiam, jade dan emerald bersiborok, seolah mengungkapkan isi hati-hati masing. Dan akhirnya, Gaara lah yang mengakhiri adegan bersitatap itu.

"O -kay, aku akan pergi. Pelukan terkahir hm?" Tanya Gaara dengan rentangan tangan terbuka.

"Ogah." Balas Sakura sambil berlalu setelah mengambil beberapa daging.

Gaara mendengus melihat kekeras kepalaan mantan kekasihnya, "Aku akan menikah bulan depan, pernikahan bisnis. Dan juga satu-satunya jalan melupakanmu. Setidaknya berikan aku pelukan selamat hmm?"

Sakura terhenti di tempatnya dan terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak ingin memeluk pria lain, sementara ia punya kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi, hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau tak ada salahnya memberikan pelukan terakhir pada pria yang rela menembus hujan badai di tengah mobil mogok dan tanpa payung, hanya untuk memeluknya yang ketakutan akan badai petir. Oleh karena itu, dibalikkannya tubuh mungilnya dan masuk dalam rengkuhan hangat Gaara. Gadis guali itu hanya diam, tanpa ada niatan membalas.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan hening, Sakura yang memutuskan untuk menjauh duluan. Dan tanpa ada ucapan apa-apa, gadis itu kembali ke trolinya. Mendorongnya pelan dan berucap, "Semoga bahagia ... Gaa-chan."

Bungsu Sabaku itu tersentak di tempat, tak menyangka akan mendengar panggilan itu lagi, ditatapnya punggung mungil yang perlahan menjauh, "Semoga bahagia juga ... Saki."

xxx

Sakura membelokkan trolinya dari stand daging menuju arah kasir. Tapi, langkahnya harus terhenti saat menemukan kekasihnya, Kakashi Hatake, sedang bersandar di belokan antara stand daging dan kasir dengan mata terpejam.

'Apa Kakoi melihat?' Batin Sakura was-was. Kakoi adalah panggilan sayang dari Sakura untuk Kakashi, yang merupakan singkatan dari Kakashi-koi, koi sendiri adalah singakatan dari koibito yang bermakna kekasih.

Puk!

Ditepuknya pundak kokoh itu pelan, dan detik berikutnya Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendapati mata kiri Kakashi yang sempat berwarna merah lalu kembali menjadi hitam.

'Oh Kami-sama...' Batin Sakura pelan, satu fakta tentang kekasihnya adalah, bahwa pria itu akan menjadi heterokromia saat pribadinya yang lain mengambil alih, dan pribadi lain yang dimaksud adalah jiwa penuh intimadasi pria itu.

"Sudah selesai hm?" Tanya Kakashi dengan senyum yang manis, kelewat manis malah. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya terasa ambigu, antara selesai dengan Sang mantan, atau selesai dengan belanjaan.

"Hahaha, su- sudah. Ayo ke kasir!" Ajak Sakura dengan nada seceria dan setenang yang ia bisa.

Dan mereka pun berjalan dalam diam menuju kasir, membayar belanjaan, lalu menuju apartemen Kakashi.

xxx

Sakura menyibukkan diri dengan memisah bahan makanan di dapur apartemen Kakashi yang cukup luas. Seteleh dipilah, dimasukkannya bahan-bahan itu ke kulkas dua pintu yang ada di sana.

Setelah selesai berkutat di depan kulkas, gadis musim semi itu membalikkan badan, dan terlonjak saat menemukan Sang kekasih yang kini duduk di atas meja dengan kaos hitam tipis dan tatapan mengintimidasi dari iris ruby di mata kirinya.

Hening beberapa saat menyergap mereka, sampai akhirnya terpecah saat suara tawa renyah Sakura mengudara, "Hehehehe... Ehehehe... Hehe.. He... Halo Kakoi, hehe... hehehe..."

'Bebaskan aku dari situasi ini, arghhh...' Inner Sakura berteriak frustasi akan keadaan yang mendera keduanya.

"Kau dan dia ..."

"Sstt!"

Belum selesai Kakashi berbicara, bibir tipisnya sudah terkatup paksa oleh jari telunjuk Sakura. Gadis gulali itu merangsek maju, mengikis jarak di antara keduanya, dan berhenti tepat sejengkal dari tubuh Sang kekasih.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu..." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus pelan sisi wajah Kakashi, membuat pria bersurai perak itu memejamkan matanya perlahan, lalu membukanya kembali dengan iris jelaga yang serupa, baik di sisi kanan maupun kiri.

Sakura menarik nafasnya pelan dan lega, sebelum kemudian mencengkram kaus bagian depan Kakashi dan memasang ekspresi merajuk, yang mana membuat putra tunggal Sakumo Hatake itu ingin menciumnya saat ini juga.

"Dengarkan aku Kakashi-kun. Aku sedang berbelanja dengan tenang dan senang, sampai panda itu datang dan menyerang kedamaian. Aku sudah akan menyerempetnya dengan troli, tapi aku sedang malas membuat kerusuhan, jadi kubiarkan saja. Lalu tiba-tiba di akhir, dia bilang bahwa dia akan menikah, dan meminta pelukan terakhir, dan yaah, ku berikan, karena bagaimanapun juga dia pernah berjasa padaku. Itu pelukan perpisahan, tak ada maksud apa-apa." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar dengan kilatan emerald yang berapi-api.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Sakura lagi, saat tak mendapat jawaban dari pria tampan di depannya.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku!" Jawab Kakashi akhirnya, sambil menepuk kepala Sakura pelan dan penuh sayang.

Dimajukannya wajah tampannya sampai hidung mancungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung mungil gadisnya, dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, keduanya sudah berciuman, saling memagut satu sama lain. Menthol dan stroberi yang melenakan.

xxx

"Kenapa tak ada saluran yang bagus sih." Decakan kesal terdengar dari bibir mungil Sakura Haruno yang menekan tombol-tombol di remot TV dengan kasar. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar santai di kasur king size yang ada di sana. Ini weekend, jadi ia akan menginap di apartemen Kakashi.

"Kau bisa menenggelamkan tombol remot itu lagi Saku." Ucapa Kakashi yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan sekotak susu stroberi di tangannya.

Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir kesal, apa yang dikatakan Kakashi memang benar, baru beberapa hari lalu ia merusak remot Kakashi dengan menenggelamkan tombol-tombolnya akibat sedang bad mood.

"Waktunya minum susu, Saku." Ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan satu kotak susu stroberi di depan wajah manis kekasihnya.

Sret!

Sakura mengambil kotak susu itu dari tangan Kakashi, lalu menarik tangan Sang kekasih begitu saja, membuat tunggal Hatake itu terhempas di samping Sakura. Kenapa bisa? Tentu saja, kekuatan Sakura itu sudah seperti tukang jagal lagi PMS. Nah, gak kebayang kan, udah tukang jagal, PMS lagi, kelar hidup lo kalau macem-macem.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala kekasihnya yang kini bersandar manja pada dirinya. Sedangkan netra hijau teduh gadis itu sibuk menatapi layar TV yang kini terlihat menarik perhatian penuh dari Sakura, apalagi kalau bukan serial animasi Spongebob Squarepants, kartun yang dimaniaki gadis gulali itu.

Kakashi mempererat dekapannya pada Sang kekasih, ditenggelamkannya hidung mancungnya ke surai merah jambu Sakura, mengendus aroma stroberi yang manis dan khas.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura-chan." Ucap Kakashi sambil memperhatikan gadis gulali yang terlihat sangat mungil dalam dekapannya.

"Hmm? Maafkan aku, tugas kuliah Oro-sensei sangatlah benyak, membuatku ingin lompat dari pohon tomat saja." Jawab Sakura dengan nada manja yang kentara. Tubuh mungil itu semakin menempel ke arah Sang kekasih, menikmati setiap kehangatan yang menguar dari mereka.

Kakashi tersenyum geli, diusapnya penuh sayang surai unik Sakura, menarik pinggulnya agar mendekat, lalu mencium sayang pelipisnya sambil berbisik pelan dengan nada penuh rayuan, "Kupikir kau bosan denganku, gulali."

Sakura mendengus pelan, dialihkannya perhatian yang semula ke arah layar, menjadi ke arah Sang kekasih, keduanya bertatapan dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat, membuat mereka bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Gadis musim semi itu memicingkan netra teduhnya, bibirnya mengerucut sedikit, "Mana mungkin aku bosan denganmu Kakashi-kun, kau ini kan kekasihku yang paling keren, tampan, pintar, dan paling segala-galanya, dan yang terpenting, paling aku cintai." Ujar Sakura panjang lebar, yang diakhiri dengan kecupan di sudut bibir tipis Kakashi.

Kakashi balas menyeringai, sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut, menahan diri agar tak tersenyum terlalu lebar, "Hmm, jadi gulaliku ini sudah pandai menggombal eh?"

"Aku tak menggombal Kakoi." Balas Sakura sambil menarik pipi Kakashi, membuat Sang empunya meringis karena tenaga monster gadis itu.

Kakashi berusaha melepaskan tangan mungil itu dari pipinya, tapi tak berhasil, oleh karena itu, diangkatnya kedua tangannya, lalu di gelitikinya ke pinggang mungil Sakura, membuat gadis musim semi itu langsung melepas cubitannya dan tertawa sampai terasa gelaknya.

Berulang kali ucapan permohonan dilantunkan agar Kakashi melepaskan gelitikannya, tapi bukannya menuruti, pria bersurai perak itu malah semakin gencar melakukan aksinya. Hingga tanpa sadar keduanya kini sudah berganti posisi menjadi berbaring, dengan Sakura yang masih tertawa dibawah tawanan Kakashi Hatake.

Akhirnya, setelah bujukan yang entah keberapa, Kakashi pun melepasakan gelitikannya, meninggalkan Sakura dengan rona yang senada dengan warna rambut musim seminya.

Tangan Kakashi terulur untuk merapikan surai pendek gadisnya, membelai sisi wajahnya pelan, lalu mendekatkan diri untuk kembali menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Menit demi menit berlalu, keduanya masih terus saling memagut, menyesap setiap rasa yang ada, hingga Kakashi lah yang menghentikannya pertama kali.

Dibaringkannya tubuhnya tepat di samping Sakura, mematikan televisi, menarik selimut, lalu merengkuh Sang kekasih untuk masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ayo tidur Sakura." Ucap Kakashi sambil merentangkan lengannya, yang mana langsung disambut dengan pelukan mesra dari Sakura.

Dan begitulah malam itu berlalu, dengan dua sejoli yang saling merengkuh untuk kehangatan, mengistirahatkan diri untuk menyambut hari esok.

 **END**

Okay, saya tahu ini gajelas banget plotnya, apalagi judulnya yang gak nyambung, alur kecepetan, dan segala keabalan lainnya. Fict ini adalah karya pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi yaa. Saya KakaSaku diehard fans, walau saya tahu mereka tidak bisa bersama, tapi setiap interaksi kecil antara mereka buat saya merasa asdfghjkl, tak terdefinisikan dalam artian positif. Bagi yang ingin tahu lebih tentang saya, bisa kunjungi bio saya. Saya ini makhluk aneh yang menyukai SasuSaku tapi membenci Sasuke, well, jangan tanya alasannya atau saya akan menggila, wkwkwk. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

 **Mohon Reviewnya Minna :")**


End file.
